Rumia
Rumia is a country in Galea, that has participated in NSC continuously since 55th edition. Geography Rumia is situated in the heart of Galea region. It borders Former Horehronian Iist of Shelley & Nici to the north and Paper & INK to the south-east. The climate varies from oceanic temperate along the west coast to continental further into the mainland. Summers are warm and dry, while winter usually brings heavy snowfall everywhere except the coastline. Typical Rumian landscape is characterized by dense forests that extend from the coast to the Ugunsezers lake that covers much of the country's central east. In the south is the northern end of a vast mountain range that stretches along most of Norigin. East of Ugunsezers the landscape changes dramatically, woodlands giving way to a semidesert. Cities are located mostly at the coast, including Kamień - Rumia's capital and largest city. Central woodlands are dotted by half-independent villages. Deserts in the east are inhabitted in an irregular pattern of medium and small settlements and hamlets. History In ancient times, the lands that are now known as Rumia, were perceived as too inhospitable and dangerous to be settled. Vast woodlands lay uncharted, which soon attracted various kinds of rebels and outlaws. It's very hard to determine when first settlers appeared on these lands due to lack of reliable sources. Most of our knowledge from that period comes from a rich spoken tradition that takes a form of legends, heroic tales and drunken anecdotes. It is estimated that first humans appeared on these lands roughly two thousand years before NSC. They relied mainly on plundering, using longboats to navigate the rivers deep into the southern mainland. As the population grew, not enough ale could be plundered from neighboring lands, what turned Rumians to develop agriculture and production. Unique ale production techniques invented thousand years ago, that involve using a workforce of otters, are still prevalent nowadays. The country has remained a dominantly agricultural land for more than ten centuries, up to this day. Politics Rumia is basically an anarchy. Although it is seen as a worrying situation abroad, especially outside Galea, it is hardly a worry to the locals. Due to the population's origins, the nation has strong anti-authority traditions. Towns are mostly safe and free of serious crime, although minor misbehaviors such as brawls and vandalism (usually involving alcohol abuse) are common. Ownership of firearms, as well as other sorts of weaponry, is common all across the country. Lands outside the towns are highly dangerous. Highway robbery is common on all major tracks, piracy is widespread on the coast and even the skies are dominated by the fearsome airship pirates. Due to this, Rumian settlements are very isolated. This isolation, combined with lack of central authority, led each of them to develop distinct ways of solving disputes. In one village, all quarrels are settled in a game of blackjack. In another, an otter serves as a sheriff and a judge. Economy Rumia is dominantly a rural country. Small, family-owned farms make up for most of GDP. Wheat, potatoes, corn, sugar, apples and livestock dominate Rumian agriculture. Lately, rock farming has gained popularity. The industry is mostly limited to alcohol production. Beer, wine, rum and vodka produced there are highly valued abroad. The currency in use are bottle caps. One bottle cap can buy one bottle of beer and each bottle is capped. This clever trick allows for obtaining infinite amounts of beer for one cap and so the economy can flourish. Culture Rumian population origins from outlaws coming from various parts of the continent. The distinct Rumian culture was shaped from early Middle Ages to the Renaissance, as a mix of traditions and hasn't changed a lot since. Rumian towns are mostly wooden, with narrow dirt roads (cars aren't in use). Large cities also feature steampunk elements. The country has a rich and diverse folk music tradition, as well as a strong metal scene and many talented alternative artists. Apart from music, the people of Rumia are most active on the fields of literature and video games. Recent hosting of the first Nation Film Contest saw the rise of cinematography. In all fields of art, fantasy themes are most common and valued. Rumia in NSC Entries Voting Category:Nations Category:Coastal nations